Waiting
by Kyeire
Summary: Ten years after everything calms down in Fell's Church, Bonnie attends the 10-year anniversary of Stefan...but no matter how much she is happy for her best friend, she can't help but be depressed. She's waiting for someone, but who? And will they show up?


**I've had this on my computer for ages. By ages, I mean years. Might as well do something with it. Here. Have a Oneshot Fluffy Bamon.**

**Waiting**

I sat there, just looking at all the dancers. I knew that I wouldn't dance today. When Elena came by, so different, yet so familiar, I remembered everything. Even the stuff I didn't want to remember. Well, one person I didn't want to remember.

Damon. After leaving nine years ago, I hadn't seen or heard anything from him.

I looked out the large windows that took the place of the walls on the outer edges of the building. The setting sun played beautifully over Charlottesville. It was a breathtaking view that I loved since first sight. I gazed out at the trees and buildings mixed together, at the horizon that was visible but untouchable. And yet, the joy of this sight diminished at my depressing thoughts.

I sighed. It seemed I was always wishing for someone else to be by my side. Dependent.

I looked to the dance floor again, watched as the MC asked for the 10 year anniversary couple to come up and take the dance floor. I watched as the couple gathered the other close, looking deep into each other's eyes, just swaying back and forth in the middle of the dance floor. Flashes illuminated their faces as the cheers of the guests nearly drowned out Whitney Houston's "_I Will Always Love You_".

I sighed. I wish I was up there now. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. _Why are you thinking these thoughts? You should be right over there with the rest of those people, cheering Elena and Stefan on, not telling yourself you should be in their places. _

"Bonnie? Are you alright?" The familiar baritone voice jerked my head up quickly. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

He smiled and dragged me into one of his death bear hugs. "God, it's been so long. Why haven't you come to visit me? You said you would."

"Yes I did, didn't I? Well…I just…since that day long ago…well, let's just say I've been depressed for a long time, and haven't been in touch with my social side since then." I smiled a sad smile. I knew he would understand me.

He returned the smile. "Well then, you'll come visit me maybe…next week? Or maybe sooner? Oh! I know! You should come back with me!" He said, the last idea illuminating his face.

"Well, I…" Why was I going to say I can't? Why does it seem like I've been waiting for someone these last days? _Don't be silly, if you're waiting for someone, it's obviously the one person you haven't seen yet._

"Well…" I started again. "I guess I could, but, well, when are you going back?"

"Tomorrow. Come Bonnie, you don't really have anything planned, do you?" He said.

"No, but-"

"Then you don't have to worry! I'll make all the plans. You just pack." He gave a big kiss on my cheek. "Let me get you a drink." He said.

I watched him walk away, before everyone passing by swallowed him up, but my eyes stayed there.

Then I saw it. A flash of a black leather jacket. I suddenly became alert. I knew that jacket. My eyes strained to see in the dimming light.

There! Disappearing through the door that led to the balcony. I followed it quickly, nearly running through the door.

I looked around. No one was up here. He probably turned into a crow and flew away. Coward. Didn't want to speak to me.

A sound behind me caught my attention , but before I could turn to see who it was, they pushed me.

I hadn't realized I was so close to the edge until I couldn't find a foothold. Panic didn't come until a few seconds later. Then I did what any sensible girl would do. I screamed and flailed with my eyes closed tightly.

_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!_

Then it was over. I had stopped moving. I opened my eyes and met darkness. And shiny white. Sparkling black eyes and a dazzling white smile.

"Hey Long time no see."

I flailed against him. "Let go of me Damon!" I said.

"Sorry, no can do. I promised myself I was going to have fun while I was down here. I plan to keep that promise."

Even though what he said filled me with pleasure, I wasn't going to let him use me like a doll. "I said...let go!" I pushed at his face with both palms. He was so caught off guard that he let go of me.

I got my feet back, but before I could run off, He captured my wrist. Damn vampires and their super strength and reflexes!

He whirled me back into his arms, although he didn't pick me up again. He looked me straight into my eyes. His face was serious.

"Bonnie. I really have missed you." He said, in his most serious voice.

Dammit. He was pulling that "look". I couldn't resist it, neither could I stop the tears threatening to spill. Damon realized too late, and his face showed unbearable sadness. "No, don't do this Bonnie." He pleaded.

"What do you mean don't do this? I'm not doing this on purpose. It's your fault because you left." I stopped fighting, and hid my face in his jacket, inhaling his scent and trying to stop the tears. I felt his arms tighten around me. Felt him take in a deep sigh. Felt his head rest on top of mine.

"I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't handle what I put you through. I couldn't handle that it was my fault you had to...go through what you did. I thought that if I left, you would be safe."

"Stupid. That wouldn't help anything."

"It was my fault. Mine and Stefan's that your psychic abilities turned on and caused you so much problems. How could I stay, knowing that I was part of the cause?"

"Oh Romeo, stop your whining. It's not your fault at all. I think I would have, how did you put it... 'turned on' my abilities some other way even if you never showed up."

Damon looked at me with shining eyes. "Now I swear if you don't stop acting so sappy, I won't go anywhere with you today."

I finally let out a little smile, although I felt sudden regret to Matt, because I was going to disappear on him.

But even knowing all that, my smile was front and center as I looked up at Damon through my lashes and said, "Where are you taking me?"

He looked at me, his devil-may-care smirk appearing as he said, "I'm not only taking you for today, you know that? I'm kidnapping you forever."

My smile only grew bigger. "I know. I was waiting for you to come and get me."


End file.
